Cherry Blossoms
by miko-of-eternal-nite
Summary: Caught in the memory of his dearest Mother,Kag comes up w an idea 2 mend his heart.Mother's day is coming up and Kag gives Inu something 2 do for his mother even if she isn't there.R&R!


(Tribute to all Mother's who don't get to see their children on their special day)

The day started as a bright blue sky, and the sun shinning down on Feudal Japan. Trees flustered with green leaves on every branch it held. The tainted forests consumed the creatures of the world then and every day it changed. A gain and a loss was made within them. A new species, demon, and plant are added to the life within the forest. Cherry blossoms covered the soil near a tree. The sight was beautiful. The sun shone through the thick canopies and brought light to them. The sight of these pink colored leaf like peddles also brought unlikeness since this is a forest and most forests are totally green. The Cherry bloosm tree had its significant specialty and place. The butterflies fluttered about and landed on the tiger lilies that surrounded these significant trees. The bees buzzed on by, having their own little melody of some sort, and the birds singing in the back ground. It was cool under the canopies and a small breeze seized the area for moments on. Smells could consume your nose and it was a sweet smell. A small gust of wind wavered the branches of the colored tree and its bloosms danced with the wind until they fell softly to the untouched ground.

Inuyasha and the gang trotted along a trial near some long stream that ran for miles. Shippou, the little fox demon boy, ran over to the stream to take a drink. The others followed his act and trapped the water in a cup shape with their hands, and drank from it. Kagome and her big bag of surprises got out her water bottle and refilled it in the flow of the stream. Inuyasha snarled and sat down, too stubborn to take a drink like everyone else. Kagome turned around towards him and smiled. He made a face and turned his head to the side. She quickly got angry and huffed. Miroku shook his head at the disappointment to Inuyasha's attitude. Kagome took a long sip from her bottle container and walked over to the stubborn hanyou and placed it in his unoccupied hand. His other hand settled on his left knee. He looked at her and down at the container. He shoved it away at her and the water splattered on Kagome's green skirt. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala sat in silence by staring at the two on the hill, waiting for an outburst. Kagome's blood began to boil and she sky rocketed up to stand. Inuyasha fell back in terror; he knew he was in trouble now.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and then there was a pause. "Honestly what is the matter with you?" she asked.

"I don't want any" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I don't need it so I can go on"

"You need something in your stomach you ungrateful hanyou" Kagome grabbed him by the two long pieces of hair that hung about over his shoulder.

"I don't want your kindness when it comes to survival. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to help me" Inuyasha just looked at her. "**_No one was there for me after my mother had passed to the next life_**" Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Kagome lectured with out thinking and then there was a pain in her chest.

Her heart was pounding at the look of the ungrateful hanyou and then she felt breathless. She had said something she shouldn't have and she didn't know what to do. A small sparkle from Inuyasha's eyes melted her heart. She collapsed to her knees and placed a hand on his shoulder but she was too late. He removed his shoulder from underneath her hand by moving it down and back. Her hand just sat there in mid air until she pulled it back to her chest. Inuyasha stood up and walked off without saying another word to her or any one else. She knew that this time it was her who messed up. She bit her lip and walked over to the stream to once again to refill her water bottle without saying anything either.

"Kagome...what happened? Why did you say that to him?" Sango, the demon slayer, sat beside her friend.

There was a long pause until Kagome spoke. "I don't know. I didn't mean to say that" a tear escaped her eye.

"Poor Inuyasha. I know what he is going through" Shippou said as he was remembering his father.

"You better go find him Kagome before he disappears" Miroku walked over with his staff in one hand and his other hand on the back of his head.

"I'll be back later you guys" Kagome said swiftly and ran off with her back pack.

Inuyasha walked on by into the forest until he met up with the will to stop before he went in any deeper. He found himself stopped at a Cherry bloosm tree and sat down on one of the roots that rose above the ground. He laid his back against the trunk and rested his head against it as well. The sun shone down from above and lit Inuyasha's face up, un shading him from the dark. He felt calm and began to think about his mother. It's been sixty-one years ago since she perished from the land of the living. She had fallen ill and eventually passed away. Inuyasha was abandoned and had to fend for himself and it was tough on him. He could remember seeing his smiling mother as if he's seen it every day and then the time when he saw his mother cry for the very first time. He was a mere lad and didn't know why she was crying at the time but now he knows. She was crying because he was being treated unfairly for being half human and half demon. The hanyou titled his head downward to look at his hands. He smirked at this unlike human hands and then picturing them when he turns human on the night of the new moon. He slapped them down on his legs and resumed by resting his head on the trunk again and closed his eyes.

Kagome was running through the forest blindly, hoping she would find the hanyou she had hurt earlier. She kept on running until she tripped over a broken branch, covered by leaves and other brushes. She went forward and her bag flew over head and on the ground in front of her. The opening opened up and all of her things fell out of it. The birds were disturbed and flew out of tree tops into the sky. Inuyasha's ears twitched and his noise picked up Kagome's scent nearby. He frowned and turned the other way to be stubborn but it all changed once he caught the scent of a demon also. He hopped to his feet and ran as fast as he could. Kagome sat up and found herself sitting in front of a demon. It was a hog demon with human like features. It carried a spear with human like hands, and walked on two feet. He picked her up by the neck and snorted as a laugh. She coughed, trying to breath, and struggling to get out his clutches. In an instant, a red colored garment appeared beside them and Kagome was separated from the demon at once. The hog was jolted backward and slammed into a tree. Kagome rubbed her neck while gathering her things and looked at Inuyasha as he picked her up bridle style and jumped up into the sky, leaving the hog behind. She wrapped her arms around him and begged for his forgiveness. They arrived where Inuyasha had settled down before and he sat her on a branch in the Cherry bloosm tree.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started.

"What?" Inuyasha looked in the opposite direction.

"I'm deeply sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn't mean to mention your mother in that way. I truly didn't mean it at all" she placed her hand on his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it" Inuyasha sighed.

"No you're not. I can tell" Kagome locked her hand to his and he looked at her with a calm look. "I messed up this time. It's okay to be angry at me. Truly it is" she tempted to put on a little smile.

"And you don't mess up all the other times and then you go home?" he pulled a wise crack.

"Excuse me?" she looked at him strangely.

"Never mind" He took her into his arms and jumped down from the tree to the ground.

He made her get on his back and he soared through the air to where their friends awaited them by the river. As they some what flew, she looked down on him with unhappy expression. She never hurt him like this before and she didn't even think she actually hurt him before. He was the always the one doing the hurting the feelings deal. She never thought she would be the one to hurt him so much. What was she thinking? Was it the month and theme of it that caused her to say it? Or was it she was just missing her mother? She wasn't all that sure at the moment but it was getting closer for her to go back to present Japan. In a few days it was going to be Mother's Day. A day for all mothers in the world. Their little special day. A day for their kids and husbands to do something special for her and treat her like she's a queen. Also a day to show her what she means to you. Kagome is barely home because she's always in the warring states and she hasn't gotten the chance to hang out with her mom in such a long time. With out a doubt, she would have to and must go back to her time to spend the week and mother's day with her mother, and Inuyasha wasn't going to stop her. They were heading to Kaede's village so it was perfect for her. Nothing major was happening anyway. In an instant after the final leap in the air, their friends came into view. She smiled meekly and rested her head on the hanyou's back. He looked back at her and looked back in front of him. Sango waved with Kilala on her shoulder, Miroku yawned as he stayed sitting on a boulder, and Shippou just making circles in the stream with a twig.

"What took you guys so long?" Miroku yawned again but had a certain kind of look.

"We weren't too long you pervert!" Inuyasha let Kagome down.

"I didn't say anything. What ever you do with her is strictly your business" Now Miroku was just messing.

"What did you say!" Inuyasha shook his fist in the air.

"Sorry for the interruption but we really need to get to Kaede's before dark. The sun is already starting lower in the horizon" Sango pointed out even though it was still early but they really did need to get to Kaede's since she is still a few villages away.

"Sango's right" Shippou popped out no where.

"Let's go!" Kagome moved along ahead of the gang.

"Is she alright?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I don't know. Maybe Inuyasha hurt her back" Miroku shrugged and turned to the hanyou in the red garment in front of them.

"I'm sick of their bickering" Shippou walked beside them with his hands locked together on the back of his head.

"This will be forgotten soon enough" Miroku replied.

"Speaking of mothers...I scarcely remember mine" A sadden Sango came into play.

"Yeah, I never met mine" Miroku turned to Sango as they walked on.

"My mother died after I was born my father said" Shippou hopped on Miroku's unoccupied shoulder.

"It's hard for a girl to live without her mother. Kagome must be feeling some emptiness since she doesn't see her mother that much anymore" Sango said as she adjusted the strap over her from the hiraikotsu.

"What ever happened to your mother Sango?" Miroku staff tilted to the side and his hand was on the move.

"Don't you even think about it you perverted monk" Sango's hiraikotsu guarded her bottom.

"Oh, Sango you know I'm just messing around" Miroku gave out a loud laugh and then chuckled.

"Yeah right! I'm not going to be caught up in your charm" Sango crossed her arms and walked a few feet in between Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Someone doesn't have a damn sense of humor" the monk's eyes closed and he titled his head backward a little.

"I don't think that's something to kid around with when you always do it constantly" Shippou's eyes closed half way and he just trotted along beside him.

"**_My mother died sixty-one years ago. I was so little when she fell ill. I was left without a mother, father, home, and friends. I can still remember her face when she laughed, smiled, and cried. Her birthday is coming up and so is her day of death. I wonder if she could come back some how. I still miss her_**" Inuyasha looked up at the bright sun and then back at the others behind him.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked as she looked behind her, still full of guiltiness.

"Yeah. Feh, don't mind me" He led them from village to village until they got to the old priestess's home.

"You don't have to be such a grouch. I said I was sorry okay. Everyone says something they don't mean once in a blue moon" Kagome explained.

"Yeah yeah...what ever" he leaped once he knew they would go on ahead, not questioning where he was going, he was escaping them.

Kagome watched him as he disappeared into the forest of where he had slept for fifty years ago. She stopped walking, leaving the others to go down the hill and into the village. She entered the forest before her and tried to not make too much noise for a certain hanyou to hear. As she got deeper, she found herself before the sacred tree. Still it stayed the same and nothing new came about it except the few weeds surrounded it. She climbed up to the spot where Inuyasha was pinned for fifty years. For fifty long years to be imprisoned in a deep sleep, attached to an old oak tree, and to lose half your life in such long years. She couldn't even imagine how that would feel. But she can imagine the hurt and betrayal he feels. Her heart ached and she clutched her chest for only a moment until the pain unraveled and disappeared. Her other hand lifted and moved towards the old oak tree's spot where the bark is chipped off and a knick that was nudged in. With her point finger, she stuck it in the hole and felt the indent. She could feel the shape of an arrow head and she pulled her hand back to her other one on her chest. Some how she could feel that the indent was something Inuyasha could see and remember the one who had imprisoned him there. It was a deep gash for him to remember that day both he and Kikyo fell into a plan of Naraku's. It was sort of like a soap opera. Someone ends up breaking two lovers apart for their benefits.

She smiled moving the hair on the left side of her head behind her ear, and twirled around so that the tree was behind her. As she did this, her skirt twirled with her, her hair swaying in one direction, and the light from above shining down on her, giving her beauty. Her eyes closed for a second of two and then opened back up again to see Inuyasha standing a few feet away from the sacred old oak tree. She gasped and lost her balance at the surprise of his presence. She fell side ways and he shook his head and caught her in his arms. She giggled and all he could do was shake his head at her carelessness. He let her down to her feet and she stopped her giggling to study his face. He was still hurting but not just because Kagome had mentioned his mother but he was already thinking about her. The hanyou sighed and then began to walk away. As he did this, Kagome's hand stretched out to him but stopped and her relaxed hand crumbled a little as if it had touched something hot or cold or something. Her voice was firm and then she had an idea. She smiled brightly and then she called out to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with excitement.

"What now?" He turned to her and she was running towards him. "What the?" He was confused as she grabbed his hand and moved closer to him.

"Can you take me to that Cherry Blossom tree where you were before?" she asked.

"Why do you want to go to some tree? There are plenty of trees here for you to go to" now he was just being sarcastic.

"Please. I have an idea" she smiled so much, he couldn't take it so he knelt down, waiting for her to climb on.

As soon as she got on, he leaped up and a few more long leaps, they arrived at that one significant tree. He let her down and she smiled at the Cherry Bloosm tree. Still it seized to amaze her so. The pink leaf like peddles swayed in the wind that seemed to just come and go. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand once more and pulled him towards the tree. He didn't try to resist because if he did, he knew he would never hear the end of it. She cleared her throat and then stood in front of Inuyasha with the most exotic look in her eyes. He became mesmerized in her glow and then she closed her eyes real quick and hugged him so. She was going to give him something that he could have, that would be something he longed for. She looked up at him once more and smiled and began to talk to him.

"Inuyasha I'm still so very sorry for reminding you about your mother. I know she wasn't there when you were alone in the world but I want to give you something that you can cherish. It's not much but I want this Cherry Bloosm tree to be where you think and talk to your mother. It can be something that you can give to your mother" Kagome pointed at the pink leafed three with the tiger lilies surrounding its beauty.

"Kagome I don't know what to make of this" Inuyasha was speechless.

"Soon it's going to be Mother's Day and usually it's a day when you give your mother something special that says you appreciate her" Kagome let go of Inuyasha's rough hand and he began to walk to the tree.

"Thank you Kagome" Inuyasha stopped right in front of the tree and turned his head to the ravened haired girl in a school uniform.

A soft breeze came and then a large one ambushed the area. The fallen peddles lift to the air and wavered in the wind around them. Kagome looked up and the peddles circled around her as she twirled about. Her body completely light and then before she knew it, she fell in the arms of the hanyou who picked her up bridle style, and went in a circle continuously. Kagome giggled and soon it became laughter. The Cherry Bloosm tree released more peddles from its branches and they joined the fallen ones in a dance with a mortal and hanyou. The wind stopped and the peddles fell like rain upon them, touching the soft dirt and claiming a place on the ground until the next wind comes to take them away again on a never ending dance.

"Even if you can't hear her or see her, she will always be there. No matter what"

_The End_


End file.
